Full Moon
by The Dark Knight's Revenge
Summary: Red is taken by a pack of malicious wolves that intend to use her as a sacrifice at the full moon. Jack, along with the Baker and their friends, have only three nights to save Red. Can they find her by the last midnight?


Little Red sat outside the Baker's new cottage, watching the sun set from the front step.

_"Red, can you fetch me some Carrots for dinner?" _Cinderella called from the kitchen.

"Sure" Red replied, straightening up and brushing off her skirts. She skipped around to the back of the cottage, where a large garden lay facing the woods. The carrots were on the farthest row.

Red began to hum a little tune as she pulled up her skirts and red cloak so they wouldn't get wet and began to traverse the garden patch, hopping over the garden boxes.

Stooping down in the dying light, Red pulled up some plump carrots one by one until she had seven. She straightened up and wiped her forehead, picking up her bounty as she did.

A sudden snarl from the trees behind her caused the little girl to drop all her carrots and whirl around.

"Hello little girl" A deep voice growled from behind a large elm tree.

"Wh-who are y-you?" Red stuttered. A slavering wolf emerged from the shadow, licking his lips.

"You knew my brother well, I believe. Now that he's around your neck!"

Red jumped back, tripping on a garden box and falling backwards. The wolf was upon her in a second, holding her down in the dirt, hot breath wafting over her face.

"Help!" Red shrieked. The wolf howled, and that's the last thing the little girl knew before she blacked out.

* * *

A half hour later, Cinderella emerged from the cottage to look for Little Red. When she stepped behind the house to look, the garden was deserted. A snip of color caught Cinderella's eye, and she stepped nimbly towards the back of the garden, where she found Red's fur lined cape, covered in mud.

Cinderella screamed and picked up the cape, darting back into the house.

"Baker! Baker!" She cried, throwing open the door. The Baker stood up from his seat by the fire, alarm written across his face. Cinderella brandished the cape at him.

"Red has been taken! This cape stinks of wolf!" She screeched. The Baker stood, dumbfounded. Cinderella glared at her husband, then went to the kitchen and began to feverishly throw things into a satchel.

"You must go and get her back! I'll stay here with the baby, you go get the little girl!" The Baker had taken two steps from his spot when Cinderella hurled the now full satchel at his face and shoved him out the door.

"Go!" She shooed him.

"But what about-" The Baker asked, getting cut off as Cinderella slammed the door in his face.

"-Dinner..."

The kitchen window was opened and another satchel soared towards his head.

* * *

Hours later, the Baker was wandering aimlessly through the woods in the pitch darkness. He had lost the wolves' trail ages ago, and was now just calling red's name as he meandered through the trees.

Exhausted, the Baker stumbled into a glen, exuberant when he saw it housed a quaint cottage. The lights were all still on, and the Baker trotted up to the porch, rapping his knuckles on the wood door.

To Baker's surprise, it was opened by an all too familiar young lad with carrot red hair.

"Jack!" He exclaimed. Jack beamed and opened the door wider when he recognized the Baker.

The two sat at Jack's kitchen table, sipping black coffee, and exchanging tales from the time since the giant incident. When the Baker told Jack of Little Red's disappearance, a shadow went over the boy's face.

"I will help you look for her, you'll need someone who knows this part of the wood" He said, standing from his chair and beginning to pace around the small room.

The Baker smiled into his coffee, thinking that his young friend had something other than navigation on his mind. The Baker wasn't stupid, he had seen the looks that passed between Jack and Little Red during the time they had been in the woods together. He suspected some of that attraction still lingered, at least in Jack's mind.

"Get some rest, we'll leave in the morning" Jack finally said after a few paces around the room. The Baker was gratefully shown to his own room, and was asleep before his head touched the pillow.

That night, as Jack lay in bed waiting for sleep, he pondered on his friend Little Red. She was undoubtedly in danger, and he felt an urgent sense of concern for her well-being. He had noticed this feeling inside of him before. When he was about to attack the giant, and he had wondered if the Giant would fall on his friend.

As before, Jack didn't want any harm to befall the little girl. Not while he had something to say in the matter.

As Jack drifted off, his last glance was at the moon, glittering brightly in the heavens.

Three days, and it would be the brightest full moon to be had in the kingdom ever.

Little did he know just what a big piece this would mean for them all.


End file.
